Harry Potters sister
by hecategodessofmagic
Summary: Join Jace potter as she goes to hogwarts. A/n i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys this is my first story on this. i love writting i hope you guys like it,**

**Disclamer: i do not own any thing.**

My name is Jason Potter. I go by Jace though. I know your probably thinking "potter? As in Harry Potter?!" well yes I am related to him. I am his younger sister. Apparently I was supposedly killed by lord Voldemort but someone found me and took me away. Harry doesn't talk about me much since he thinks I am dead. No one will know I am alive because I lied and said my last name was Scott instead of potter. You usually have to be to twelve to get in into Hogwarts but they are now letting kids in even if you're not twelve. I am 14 and just got accepted. Anyway let's begin with the story.

"Crap!" I exclaimed almost running into someone. Still looking for platform nine and three-quarters. I finally find it, well if you count a wall as a platform. "What." I mutter under my breath the anger showing in my lightning blue eyes. I heard voices behind me I turned around and there was a family. I let them pass by and watched them. They backed up and ran straight through the wall. "OK, maybe that's platform nine and three-quarters" I said backed up let's hope this works. I ran full speed straight into the wall. I passed right through it! I let one of the train's staff take my stuff. Climbing aboard I almost tripped but caught myself. I found an empty booth and sat down and opened my book.

"Is this seat taken?" a girl's voice asked. I looked up to see a girl about 15 she had frizzy brown hair and light brown freckles.

"Sure" I replied. She stepped and two boys followed. One boy had really ginger hair and orange freckles all across his nose and face. The other one had black or brown hair he was tall and had round glasses on. I knew who he was instantly, he was my older brother Harry Potter. They sat down.

"I am Hermione Granger by the way" she said extending her hand out to me.

"Jace Scott" I said shaking her hand.

"I'm Ron Wesley and this is Harry Potter." the ginger one said shaking my hand. Harry shook my hand. When our hands touched there was a sort of energy that we both felt. I let go of his hand quickly. Before he could say anything about it. I brushed my hair to one side if my face as I talked with Hermione and I heard Harry gasp. Glancing up I realized I had uncovered my scar I got from Voldemort and he had seen.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, I warned Harry not say anything with my face.

"Nothing" he stammered. When no one was looking he mouthed "what?!" and I mouthed "not now talk about it later!" He nodded and I went back to talking to Hermione.

"So what house are you in Jessie?" she asked me.

"Gryffindor" I replied nicely.

"Cool, me, Ron and Harry are in that too" she said smiling. I smiled back at her. I dressed in my school uniform before the train stopped. Coming out of the bathroom I bumped into Harry. He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Are you gonna tell how you got that scar and look so much like me?" he demanded

"You won't believe me" I explained to him.

"I think I can handle It." he retorted.

"Fine, I'm your sister" I whispered he burst out laughing.

"Good one!" he exclaimed. Sighing I pulled out my birth certificate and his, also a blood test showing that I was related to his parents and to him. His face looked as if he had just got a Dementor's Kiss.

"You could have faked these" He choked out. I shrugged.

"I could have. But I didn't I am really telling the truth" I said getting frustrated.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" He asked. I thought about for a minute. Then PING went the light bulb in my head.

"I will willing take the Veritaserum potion" I responded with confidence.

"Fine. Wait here" he said grudgingly. I waited and waited. I soon got bored and starting walking the length of the train. I was thinking as I walked so I wasn't looking where I was going. So of course me being the klutz I am I ran into someone. Strong arms caught me before I fell. I looked up. I studied his features. He had platinum hair and silver eyes. Realizing I was still in his arms. I jumped away from him.

"Sorry." I said.

"Watch where you going." He sneered. I was offended no one was that mean to me. I was pissed. I squared my shoulders and my eyes narrowed.

"Well. I wouldn't have knocked into you if you weren't taking up the whole aisle" I sneered back. "plus if you're going to be rude at least tell me your name"

"Draco Malfoy" he said with pride. I dawned on me.

"A Malfoy? I should've guessed" I responded smirking.

"Why?" was the response I got.

"Well. It's obvious that all Malfoy men are arrogant prats and ferrets" I said. His face turned bright red. He got in my face and I looked firmly back in his eyes. But as I looked I got scared. His eyes were almost black with rage and something else. I think it was shock that I talked backed to him that way with a hint of we could be more than friends if we were even friends to begin with. I shivered.

"If you ever insult my family again you will regret it" he warned his voice calm. I gulped but glared at him. I stepped back while he stepped forward. My back hit a wall I was trapped.

"Malfoy! Step away from her." a voice said. I cheered on the inside at hearing my big brothers voice. I felt his strong hand grab my wrist and pull me behind him, away from Malfoy.

"Potter." He sneered.

"Get outta here Malfoy" harry said. Malfoy just smirked looked at me and winked. Then disappeared in the crowd. Without saying a word I was roughly dragged to the compartment and pushed me in a seat.

"Oi!" I exclaimed rubbing my wrist.

"Drink it" Hermione commanded. Handing me a bottle of clear liquid. Must be the truth potion. I uncorked the bottle.

"Do me a favor. Once you finished asking me stuff. Knock me out so I do tell you anything beside answers." And with that said I gulped down the liquid.

**A/N: i hope you guys liked it please reveiw. and please no flames. Only constructive criticsm please.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed

CH: 2 The Truth Revealed.

A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had school and then Christmas break. But I'm back now. So here is the second installment of Harry Potters sister.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing.

I winced as the horrid truth serum sunk its way down my throat. Ouch, it hurt. Well you know what they say the truth hurts. Right? Yeah, I know that was a bad and cheesy joke. Sorry. Anyway I looked at my big brother. Wait, did I just think that? Oh, sorry got off point there stupid ADD. Anyhow I looked at the golden trio. Waiting for the dreaded questions. Hermione went first.

"What is your real name?" she asked. Man, she just has to ask the big question.

"Jason Lilly Marie Potter" was my answer. Harry was next:

"Who are your parents?"

"James and Lilly Potter". Then Ron was next.

"How old are you?" he asked. I smiled on the inside because I could feel the potion wearing off.

"Stupid question and I am 14" I responded keeping the laughter out of my voice as their faces were a mask of shock.

"It's worn off hasn't it?" Harry asked. I nodded. Harry turned toward his two best friends and asked for a minute alone with me. _Oh gosh he is gonna kill me! _The stupid part of my brain said. _No you idiot he is not going to kill you. He probably just wants to talk. _The reasonable part of my brain said. I calmed down and watched Harry waiting for him to speak. He sat across from me. And seemed to take forever to talk.

"So you are really my sister?" he asked in a small voice. I nodded and looked down expecting him to be mad or angry. But was surprised when I felt two warm arms surround me. I smiled and hugged him back.


End file.
